


Blue

by acxban



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acxban/pseuds/acxban
Summary: For Blue? Only the best.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 157





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonfox281](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfox281/gifts).



Tumblr Link [HERE](https://acxban.tumblr.com/image/614271255876616192)

Jefferson is somewhere... offscreen. 

**Author's Note:**

> A little gift for Moony. 
> 
> A scene from the wonderful Fumes of Our Love series by Moonfox281.


End file.
